Unexpected Revelations
by Gureru-Sama
Summary: Grell sempre acompanhava seu subordinado e amigo Ronald Knox às suas saídas de finais de semana. Com o passar do tempo o mais jovem começa a prestar mais atenção ao comportamento do ruivo durante as festas e, de repente, observar seu sempai já não era tão divertido.
1. Chapter 1

Boa dia/tarde/noite pessoal~! Bem, vou direto ao ponto; esta é a primeira vez que escrevi algo deste casal (Ronald x Grell) e não sei se consegui escrever sobre Ron mantendo sua personalidade, mas eu tentei. rsrsrs Fico feliz que você que clicou na minha fic e espero que aproveite o conteúdo.

* * *

**Unexpected Revelations**

Estava quase na hora de encerrar seu expediente, cada segundo parecia uma eternidade para passar. Tinha acabado de recolher a última alma de sua lista e entregue os relatórios referentes às almas colhidas; finalmente dando seu horário, Ronald Knox fez seu caminho à saída. Seu destino era claro, como já havia se habituado à rotina. Todo final de semana o jovem colheria as almas designadas o mais rapidamente possível, faria parte dos relatórios, iria até a sessão de Assuntos Gerais da divisão para gastar alguns minutos paquerando as garotas, voltaria ao escritório para terminar a papelada e entregaria a mesma ao seu superior. Como normalmente Grell já teria fugido do trabalho a estas horas, apenas entregava diretamente a William T. Spears. Depois iria à sua casa comer algo, tomar um banho relaxante e vestir uma roupa descontraída. –um cavalheiro sempre deve estar belo e cheiroso para as damas– Somente depois buscaria seu sempai, Grell Sutcliff... E foi exatamente o que fez.

Não levou mais que quinze minutos na caminhada apressada até seu apartamento. Shinigamis em sua maioria viviam em apartamentos situados num edifício com apenas seis andares, mas enorme para poder acomodar a todos. Seu tamanho, andar e "ala" dependiam do cargo que ocupavam, sendo que o térreo e primeiro andar eram designados aos novatos e assim por diante. Apenas os muito importantes, com altos cargos e títulos tinham residências e em uma área mais afastada. O seu era na ala Oeste, a mesma que seu sempai, porém em andares diferentes, residindo no primeiro andar. Tinha apenas um quarto e banheiro; o de Grell era mais espaçoso, com sala, quarto, cozinha e banheiro e ficava no quinto andar. Às vezes perguntava-se como ele conseguiu manter seu apartamento ali mesmo sendo rebaixado algumas vezes, mas provavelmente foi algum tipo de persuasão violenta da qual ele não poderia deixar de sentir um pouco de pena da vítima.

Olhando-se no espelho ficou mais que satisfeito. Usava uma camisa preta de mangas longas que foram dobradas no antebraço e deixou alguns botões superiores da mesma desfeitos; luvas negras; uma calça preta simples; sapatos Oxford e dois pingentes no pescoço, chamando atenção à pele à mostra. Cabelos penteados de forma habitual e um pouco de perfume com uma essência agradável que as garotas pareciam adorar. Com um sorriso alegre saiu em busca de seu sempai, subindo as escadas com passos apressados, ansioso para se divertir.

-Hey, Grell-sempai eu vim te buscar!

-Entre Ronie querido~! A porta está aberta~! –praticamente gritava do quarto com sua voz alegre– Já estou quase pronta~!...

-Só não demore demais ou vamos perder toda a diversão! –dizia em tom animado, brincando como sempre enquanto entrava e sentava-se no sofá.

Grell estava terminando sua maquiagem no momento em que o jovem bateu em sua porta chamando-o. Estava feliz que seu amigo sempre o chamava para sair, beber, paquerar, jogar conversa fora entre eles ou com estranhos... Desfrutar de sua companhia. Saber que alguém realmente apreciava estar ao seu lado alegrava-o imensamente; pois apesar de fingir não notar o desgosto dos outros, ou melhor, da maioria das pessoas, ele sabia que sua presença não era bem vinda. Claro, era apenas mais um motivo para não se afastar e irritar a pessoa até não poder mais e se divertir muito ao fazê-lo, porem não significava que não se chateava ao saber disso. Após a diversão, sempre se sentia solitário, e tudo isto apenas por ser quem ele realmente era. Mas eles que se ferrassem... Se não podiam aceitá-lo como era, problema deles. E mesmo se aceitassem não significaria que seriam dignos de sua amizade. Ronie era diferente; era doce, amigável, divertido, bonito, forte e o melhor de tudo; gostava dele como era e aceitava-o por mais excêntrico que fosse. Seu único defeito era ser tão jovem, mas isso não era sua culpa. Guardando sua maquiagem e indo até a sala só podia terminar seu trem de pensamentos lamentando o jovem não ter interesse em homens... Não, lamentando não ter nascido a mulher que sentia, que sabia ser, mas que seu exterior discordava.

Ah, e como lamentava ao ver como sexy o loiro estava nesta roupa toda negra que lhe dava um ar sedutor juntamente ao cheiro irresistível do perfume que usava. Mal conseguia desviar o olhar da parte entreaberta da camisa, dando um gemido de aprovação e fazendo seu maior esforço para não pular em cima dele. Controle não era uma das palavras que ele gostava, mas o jovem era alguém querido e que não queria perder sua amizade e afeto, por mais fraternal que fosse por não se conter. Sua amizade e confiança se desfariam, e tinha certeza que nunca seria perdoado.

-Oh! Que homem maravilhoso vejo em minha sala esperando por mim~! Este homem sedutor que faz meu coração acelerar e meu corpo aquecer~! Onde está aquele pirralho que prometeu me buscar esta noite, hã~? –brincava gesticulando e simulando cenas dramáticas enquanto falava, segurando suas mãos e se afastando novamente, fingindo um provável desmaio. Terminando com um sorriso enorme e um leve rubor ao ser segurado nos braços do rapaz que correspondida sua brincadeira.

-Hahaha! Acho que ele deve ter ido para a cama, você sabe, crianças precisam ir dormir cedo. –sorria divertido com a "cena" de seu sempai, ajudando-o a se erguer – Vou tomar isso como um elogio. Então, quer dizer que você aprova?

-Completamente.

-Vamos?

-Oh sim! Vamos, não vejo a hora de sairmos daqui~!

O ruivo aceitou o braço oferecido pelo jovem e saíram rumo à cidade de Londres. Já fora do apartamento, Ronald internamente agradecia a seu sempai pela brincadeira... Ao longo do tempo havia se acostumado aos jogos do ruivo e entrava na brincadeira, mas desta vez foi necessário, ao menos para ele. No momento em que o ruivo entrou na sala sorrindo como sempre o tempo parecia ter congelado; ele não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da figura feminina que tinha à sua frente. Sabia que Grell era um homem, ou pelo menos fisicamente era um, mas o que ele via era uma mulher. Andrógina, com pouco busto e sem muitas curvas, mas elas estavam lá. Existiam curvas onde não deveriam existir... O vestido vermelho sangue com alguns detalhes em babados negros e sem alças agarrava-se ao corpo dele, revelando uma cintura mais fina e o quadril um pouco mais largo que de qualquer anatomia masculina... Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e várias mechas pendiam propositadamente do penteado, enfeitado com uma presilha média do lado direito em forma de uma rosa negra. Seus sapatos habituais de salto alto caíam perfeitamente em conjunto com o vestido que terminava em seus tornozelos. Ele também usava um colar com uma pedra negra e brincos com a mesma jóia, além de luvas negras que passavam seus cotovelos. Havia visto Sutcliff-sempai em roupas femininas várias vezes, mas desta vez ele se superou... Se não o conhecesse, até mesmo ele pensaria se tratar de uma mulher.

Era tirado de seu devaneio com um ruivo puxando-o pelo portal e logo saindo em Londres. Fazendo seu caminho de forma quase automática até um salão onde seria a festa e voltando a seus pensamentos. Provavelmente não havia por que se preocupar... Provavelmente estava apenas surpreso por descobrir quão enganoso o corpo do ruivo era. Afinal, foi a primeira vez que viu seu sempai usando algo tão agarrado e de certa forma revelador. Nunca tinha imaginado que ele poderia ser tão... Atraente.

"_Não! Eu nunca pensei isso! Eu gosto de mulheres. Ele apenas me surpreendeu."_-olhou para o ruivo que tomava certa distância dele como sempre faziam ao chegar aos locais- _"Mas eu não posso negar que eu pensei. Nem que eu imaginei que sempai tivesse um corpo mais masculino... Eu estou condenado! Como pude imaginar como era o corpo do sempai sem nem ao menos perceber? Curiosidade! Isso! Eu estava apenas curioso, por isso inconscientemente acabei imaginando."_

Convencendo a si mesmo com a conclusão que chegou, resolveu esquecer seus pensamentos e aproveitar a festa. Os dois conversavam sobre seu dia de trabalho e comentavam sobre as pessoas que lhe pareciam atraentes... Assim passaram quase uma hora divertindo-se entre si, quando Ronald decidiu ir atrás de uma garota em particular que chamou sua atenção.

-Hey, chegou o grande momento em que as damas podem ter o seu tempo comigo. –disse piscando um dos olhos ao ruivo e apontando à garota que se referia.

-Oh~ Já encontrou uma candidata que gostou~? Deixe-me ver~... –olhava na direção que o amigo lhe indicara, vendo uma jovem de baixa estatura, com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos amendoados que aparentava ser bastante tímida. – Oh eu vejo~... Vai trocar uma dama exuberante e madura como eu por uma pequena sem graça que mal deve saber como lidar com um homem~.

-Bem, eu sempre posso ensiná-la a lidar com um. Hahaha! – brincava rindo dos gestos e tom dramático do mais velho enquanto levantava-se para ir até ela. – Tenho certeza que logo estará cercado de belos pretendentes. –Sorria, piscando a seu sempai antes de seguir de encontro à jovem, mas pensou ouvir algo como: "Deixando uma dama sozinha, que rude!" antes de se afastar mais.

O ruivo assistia o amigo se afastar e começar a conversar com a garota. Ela era bonita, o corpo proporcional com belas curvas femininas que ele tanto desejava ter... Sentiu inveja dela; não só dela, mas de todas as mulheres que tinham o que ele nunca teria e a maioria não davam valor. Sua expressão tornou-se um misto de tristeza e amargura, apesar de sutil. Elas poderiam ter o homem que desejassem viver seu amor com ele, se casar, ter filhos... Apenas olhar para elas era um lembrete de tudo que não poderia ter. Nunca. Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios ao ver um cavalheiro se aproximar da mesa com duas taças de champanhe... Um homem atraente por volta de seus vinte e oito anos, olhos azuis, alto, cabelo negro passado os ombros e preso com uma fita de cetim azul marinho que combinava com seu terno de um azul tão profundo que quase chegava ao preto.

-Desculpe se incomodo, mas quando lhe vi não pude evitar vir a seu encontro. Posso perguntar o que uma jovem senhorita tão atraente faz isolada e sozinha nesta mesa?

-Rsrsrsrs... Esperando por meu príncipe encantado~... –piscava o olho de forma paqueradora, usando um tom mais baixo até começarem uma conversa mais descontraída.

-Posso? – perguntou apontando ao assento vago.

-Oh, por favor, fique à vontade~!

Do outro lado do salão, Ronald jogava conversa fora com a jovem, distribuindo cantadas a todas as moças bonitas que começavam a se aproximar dele trazendo bebidas e aperitivos na tentativa de chamar sua atenção. Em meio às conversas, vez ou outra olhava para a mesa que estava com seu sempai, não conseguindo ignorar a sensação estranha que sentira ao deixá-lo sozinho ali. Mesmo vendo que pouco tempo após ter se levantado alguém havia se aproximado com claras intenções de flerte, mesmo quando via outros três homens se juntarem ao primeiro, algo lhe dizia que deveria se preocupar. Sabia que Grell era capaz de se cuidar e se defender sozinho, ele era conhecido por sua força apesar de não aparentar. Então porque estava preocupado? Foi quando perguntava isso a si mesmo que uma das jovens chamou sua atenção.

-Ronald... Ronald!

-Oh sim, o que foi? –sorria desconcertado por ter se distraído.

-Hihihi... Você parece distraído. –comentou a morena a qual chamara sua atenção, Mary.

-Er... Bem...

-Eu acredito que ele está preocupado com aquela mulher que está cercada por cavalheiros. –disse outra moça, uma loira.

-Qual? Ah! Aquela ruiva? Céus ela é magnífica, não me admira que esteja cercada de bons partidos. –disse outra, uma de cabelos e olhos negros.

-Oh! Agora me lembro de onde pensei já ter visto você! Vocês sempre vêm às festas juntos não é? É sua namorada? –perguntou outra jovem de cabelos castanhos, porem esta com olhos verdes, apelidada Cris.

-Er... Não... Na verdade somos amigos há algum tempo. Como moramos perto e gostamos de sair vamos juntos quase sempre. –respondeu surpreso por alguém ter se lembrado e ir com a mesma frequência a estes lugares.

-Entendo. Ela parece estar se divertindo. –comentou Mary, sorrindo e observando os risos e sorrisos da ruiva e dos que estavam com ela.

-Eu não penso assim.

-Por que não Cris? –perguntou a loira.

-Ela parece estar se divertindo em minha opinião. –disse a de cabelos negros aguardando uma explicação para a conclusão da morena.

-Ela está, mas parece ser algo temporário. Na maioria das festas que estive presente ela também estava; junto com este rapaz maravilhoso que está ao nosso lado, claro. Rsrsrsr... – usava um tom de flerte olhando ao jovem shinigami que sorriu – De qualquer jeito, eu sempre a observei porque não há como não admirar uma mulher que atrai tantos olhares, e notei que apesar de parecer aproveitar a noite cercada por belos homens ela nunca saiu acompanhada.

-Eeeh? Tem certeza disso? Ela poderia escolher qualquer cavalheiro que tenho certeza que a acompanharia com prazer! –disse a loira.

-Sim, mas ela sempre dispensa todos e se retira sozinha. Pergunto-me se ela teve algum relacionamento que a desiludiu... –observou Cris.

-Você é amigo dela. Não sabe o motivo? –Mary perguntava olhando o rapaz.

-Não. Na verdade falamos muito pouco sobre nossos relacionamentos... –respondeu Ronald, um tanto desconcertado pela pergunta inesperada.

-Entendo... Mas bem, voltando ao assunto anterior, onde estávamos? Ah sim, agora me lembro.

E assim o tópico voltou-se novamente sobre algum conde presente e seus filhos rebeldes; porém era impossível a Ronald esquecer a fofoca das garotas sobre seu sempai. Perguntas começaram a se formar em sua mente do porque desta atitude... Ele sempre pareceu extremamente confiante e alegre, dizendo que se desejasse algum homem ele estaria aos seus pés em questão de minutos. Esforçava-se para entender o que o fazia entrar em contradição. Talvez nenhum deles tenha agradado-o o suficiente para que fosse à sua casa... Não. Não era o verdadeiro motivo e sabia perfeitamente disso. Parte dele queria voltar à mesa de Grell e mandar todos aqueles lobos famintos para longe do ruivo, no fundo queria ser o único a fazê-lo rir daquele jeito... Ser o único que pudesse estar tão próximo dele como o loiro que estava sentado a seu lado quase colado a seu corpo. Mas não conseguia entender porque se sentia assim... Porque ficou aliviado ao saber que ele não ia embora com ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado? Talvez fosse medo de perder a atenção que sempre tinha de seu sempai se ele encontrasse alguém especial? Mil coisas rondavam sua cabeça... Nesta noite começou a prestar mais atenção ao ruivo e quando se despediu do mesmo junto a jovem chamada Mary para levá-la a casa; viu uma pontada de tristeza nos olhos dele, apesar de rapidamente escondida e seu sorriso nunca vacilar. Assim que deixou a moça onde morava, desculpando-se por não poder terminar a noite com ela, voltou ao salão. Não exatamente ao salão, já que permaneceu escondido em um dos muitos telhados próximos, aguardando o término do baile. Queria confirmar com seus próprios olhos se a tal jovem chamada Cris estava certa, e assim foi. Pessoas saíam aos poucos do local conforme as horas se passavam, estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a voz de Grell, fazendo-o olhar discretamente em direção às portas de entrada. Lá estava ele, ainda cercado pelos mesmos homens que beijavam sua mão e tentavam convencê-lo a irem a um local mais "reservado". Seu sangue ferveu sem saber o motivo, ele mesmo fazia o mesmo a todas as garotas que conhecia. Viu o ruivo recusando, se desculpando com um sorriso arrependido e observando-os partir... E viu também o sorriso de seu sempai desaparecer por completo ao se ver sozinho, sua expressão alegre substituída por uma séria e arriscava dizer; triste, ao virar-se e fazer seu caminho ao reino shinigami.

Seu coração apertou-se ao ver aquela expressão. Nunca havia visto Sutcliff-sempai sem um sorriso lunático no rosto... Nunca havia sequer imaginado que ele algum dia voltaria para casa sozinho após uma festa, chutando pequenas pedrinhas em seu caminho enquanto caminhava sem olhar para cima. Muito menos com tantos pretendentes bem apessoados. Seguiu-o sem ser notado por todo o trajeto, só retirando-se até seu apartamento após ver Grell entrar no dele.

Uma semana se passou com ele pretendendo não ter visto nada e agindo como sempre... Outro baile em que ele o seguia e confirmava a mesma atitude do mais velho... Outra noite em que sentia seu peito apertar. E assim continuou, seguindo-o por mais de um mês, e confirmando duas coisas: Um; este era um comportamento habitual a Grell, e não conseguia descobrir o motivo. Dois; ele descobriu após muita relutância que estava apaixonado por seu sempai, e que não fazia ideia de como lidar com isso ou o que fazer dali em diante.

* * *

Nota:

Apenas como um aviso, mas não sei ao certo quando poderei atualizar, então até o momento, estou prevendo por volta de uns 15 ou 20 dias ate o segundo capítulo, ok? Kisus mina-san~... bye bye...

**Hitokiri Koishii ^.~**


	2. Chapter 2

Boa dia/tarde/noite pessoal~! Primeiramente, peço desculpas pelo excepcional atraso. Parece que não consigo lidar muito bem com prazos... rsrsrs =P Bem, espero que aproveitem este capítulo~... ^.~

* * *

**Unexpected Revelations**

Ronald caminhava pelos corredores do escritório um tanto distraído... Mais um fim de semana se aproximava e agora que havia descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Grell, nem sequer conseguia mais escolher uma garota em suas saídas. Sem contar o fato de que mal conseguia esconder isso do ruivo, graças à sua sorte ele apenas concluiu que estava apaixonado pela última garota que havia escolhido para passar a noite; uma tal de Rosanne. Suspirava profundamente tentando entender como tudo acabou assim... Oh, sim! Seu amor não assumido, juntamente com várias perguntas que rondavam sua mente, somado a uma má interpretação de sua vida amorosa.

"_Claro que ele nunca pensaria que estou apaixonado por ele. Quer dizer... Eu sempre disse que só me interessava por garotas e o tratei estritamente como amigo. E também, ao que parece ele me acha muito novo para me ver como um possível namorado."_

Talvez uma mudança na rotina ajudasse, afinal mesmo que fosse rejeitado queria saber o motivo de seu sempai recusar tantos convites nas festas passadas. Os dias passaram normalmente sem grandes problemas no trabalho, logo chegando o tão esperado fim de semana, ou melhor, sexta-feira à noite. Terminou seu expediente o mais rapidamente possível e correu em busca do shinigami flamboyant que ainda estava em seu escritório preenchendo alguma papelada acumulada.

-Sempai! Por que está preenchendo estes documentos se o expediente já acabou?! –Perguntava erguendo uma sobrancelha no comportamento inusual.

-Bem~... Não é como se eu **quisesse** fazer isso, sabe? –olhava para o mais jovem falando sério e amuando logo em seguida- Maldito Will... Como pode um homem tão atraente ser tão frio~? Um cavalheiro jamais deveria fazer uma dama trabalhar até tarde após um dia cansativo de colheita~! Oh! Eu sou uma pobre donzela que vive acorrentada por tal criatura sem coração~!

-Hahaha! Mas você sempre disse que gostava de homens frios. –ria se lembrando dos gostos masoquistas do mais velho.

-Oh, sim~... Em alguns momentos pode ser muito agradável~... Mas uma flor não sobrevive sob a neve~... –sorria largando sua caneta e observando o outro.

-Acho que tem razão, William-sempai não parece ser do tipo que dá valor a outra coisa que não seja o trabalho. Mas Grell-sempai... Eu nunca pensei que um dia ouviria você se referir a si mesmo como uma "donzela". –sorria amplamente em tom divertido e se aproximando do ruivo enquanto abaixava na altura de seus olhos, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele- Eu não posso acreditar que seja uma dama "intocada" e tenho certeza que sabe a que me refiro... rsrsrs –piscava como fazia para as jovens que queria seduzir, mas a reação que teve foi inesperada. Viu o mais velho ficando ruborizado e tomando certa distância enquanto empurrava-o com uma mão e cobria parte do rosto com a outra sem perder o sorriso. Pela primeira vez em sua vida parecia que tinha conseguido deixar o ruivo sem jeito...

-O-Ora... Que rapaz ousado para dizer algo assim a uma dama~...

Grell não podia acreditar no que o loiro estava insinuando. Quem puxou essa linha de pensamento foi ele mesmo, mas não imaginou que chegaria a isso. Fora pego de surpresa, mas já que as coisas estavam tomando este rumo poderia muito bem jogar junto... Ronald era seu amigo, mais especial do que deveria, e ao parecer gostava de alguém, mas já que foi o jovem quem provocou, ao menos tiraria algum proveito. Talvez roubasse um beijo do menor... Sorriu inclinando-se na cadeira para ficar mais confortável sem desviar os olhos e piscando inocentemente.

-Você quer realmente saber~? Com quantos homens eu estive ou quantos me tocaram~?

-Erm...

Ronald estava em choque. Grell nunca permitiu que suas conversas se tornassem tão íntimas; sempre mudando o rumo do assunto rapidamente com uma brincadeira ou algo do tipo. Engoliu em seco. Ele queria saber quantos passaram a noite com a pessoa que amava? O ruivo era bonito, atraente, paquerador e muito mais velho... Sem contar os vários rumores que existiam sobre ele. Tinha certeza que foram muitos, mas talvez fosse esse o momento para ter suas perguntas respondidas... Só Deus saberia quando ele estaria disposto a conversar assim novamente... Sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa se armando de coragem para o momento em que seu coração se quebraria e acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

-Quantos? –olhava sério, estreitando os olhos.

-Dois~... É um número bem pequeno considerando a minha idade, não acha~? Tenho certeza que até você tem mais experiência do que eu~... –ria meio sem jeito por estar se abrindo tanto com este jovem. Já havia decidido responder as perguntas curiosas que ele provavelmente teria (desde que não abusasse da sorte) quando decidiu aceitar que estava começando a nutrir sentimentos por ele. - Ora~... Você parece chocado~... Esperava um número bastante alto desta dama, não é~?

-B-Bem... É difícil de acreditar... Hehe. Não que eu duvide de você... É só... Bem, como foi então? Ah! Não precisa responder se eu estiver invadindo demais! Haha! –não sabia o que dizer, encarava o outro ainda surpreso, quando notou o sorriso divertido dar lugar a um que escondia tristeza, mas que não passou despercebido.

-Minha primeira vez foi um completo desastre... rsrs... Nós éramos muito jovens e inexperientes, foi extremamente doloroso~... Bem é preciso muito mais do que um pouco de dor para me quebrar~. Depois de algum tempo conheci um homem que era muito bem apessoado... Oh~! Ele era perfeito~! Tudo que uma jovem poderia querer~! Rico, belo, gentil com certo lado sádico na cama! –sorria ruborizado e enérgico novamente ao se lembrar dele, para desgosto do loiro que apertava os punhos sobre o colo. Porém voltando a desanimar logo. – Mas apesar de ser um sonho eu não o amava, era apenas uma atração física que logo se desgastou~...

-É por isso que nunca escolhe ninguém nos bailes, por mais atraente que sejam? Por ter se desiludido?... –Ronald abaixava a cabeça ao ver o sorriso de seu sempai desaparecer por completo e o tom de sua voz se tornar um pouco irritada.

-Parece que alguém tem me espionado~... Eu já disse que é preciso mais que isso para me derrubar...

-Então por quê? –olhava nos olhos do ruivo intensamente. Desejava no fundo de seu ser saber o verdadeiro motivo. – Por que sempre volta sozinho e deprimido após todo baile?!

-Por quê? –franzia o cenho antes de começar a sorrir de forma psicótica, lembrando muito seu sorriso ao assassinar aquelas prostitutas no passado. - Porque eu sou um homem~.

-Hã? –não conseguia entender, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar, Grell poupou-lhe o trabalho.

-Não importa o quão feminino eu seja... Não importa o quão parecido com uma mulher eu possa ser... Não importa se eu uso roupas femininas... Ou se eu me sinto como uma mulher... Porque no fim~... Eu não passo de um maldito homem~! –lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos verde ácido, mas que o dono se recusava a deixá-las cair.

-Grell... Sempai...

-Ronie... O que acha que aqueles belos homens fariam se soubessem que eles não estavam cortejando uma mulher, mas sim um homem~?! Acha que eles sequer teriam se aproximado de mim se soubessem o que encontrariam debaixo daquele vestido~?! Ou se eu tivesse ido vestido de acordo com o gênero de meu nascimento~? Hihi...

Finalmente descobrira a resposta de sua pergunta e junto com ela coisas que não sabia como lidar. Seu sempai havia sofrido muito em sua vida... Ele entendeu isso. Entendeu que ele vivia uma vida triste e solitária, não por escolha própria, mas por ser quem ele realmente era. Por causa da contradição entre sua mente e seu corpo... Pela falta de aceitação dos outros... Pela limitação que seu corpo impunha a ele; impedindo-o de viver como desejava... Impedindo-o de ser amado. Só então entendeu o tamanho da dor que ele sentia. Mordia o lábio inferior, escondendo os olhos sob as franjas e cabeça baixa.

-Vê~? Nem ao menos posso amar alguém~... Porque homens não querem amar outro do mesmo gênero... Quando muito querem se divertir e variar um pouco, mas não querem nada além disso... –o sorriso lunático desaparecia, dando lugar a uma expressão irritada e revoltada... A voz do ruivo tornava-se mais baixa, mas nem por isto menos ameaçadora- Eu odeio mulheres... Invejo-as... Elas podem ter o homem que quiserem~... Têm o corpo que eu desejaria ter~... Podem viver um romance livremente~... Se casar... Ter filhos... Serem amadas... Elas são desejadas~...

-Então... É por isso...

-Exatamente~... –voltava a sorrir agindo como sempre fazia, apesar do assunto tenso ainda não ter acabado.

-Alguns deles poderiam gostar da ideia... –Ronald ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa, apertando os punhos. Já havia jogado tudo para o alto, por que não aproveitar a situação desastrosa para se declarar e ser rejeitado? Ao menos poderia tentar ser como antes depois disto. Agora sabia que seu sempai confiava nele, caso contrário não teria se aberto, dizendo coisas tão particulares. Poderiam voltar a serem amigos... – Ou não se importassem com esses detalhes...

-Dificilmente. –sorria se levantando da cadeira e puxando o loiro pelo braço. – Vamos esquecer essas bobagens~... O que acha de irmos beber em algum bar decadente para variar um pouco~? Heeeeiin~? Por que não chama essa jovem que roubou seu pequeno coraçãozinho travesso para se divertir conosco~? –piscava um dos olhos, já de volta a seu comportamento usual. – Eu preciso ver se ela é boa o bastante para você~...

-Grell-sempai... –finalmente erguia o rosto, olhando intensamente o mais velho. – Eu não estou apaixonado por nenhuma garota!

-HÃ~? –fazia uma pequena carranca, logo sorrindo novamente, fazendo gestos com ar sonhador e olhos brilhando interpretando sua "visão" do pequeno apaixonado. – Mas você tem agido como um pássaro apaixonado que se recusa a sair com outras pretendentes por mais que elas insistam~! Oh, se ruborizando pelo mais simples dos gestos provavelmente imaginando sua amada naquele momento~! Tão bom~! Como é bom amar e ser amado~! OH~! –fazia o seu melhor como atriz para não deixar transparecer o quão aborrecido estava com a situação. Não tinha a menor vontade de confraternizar com a mulher que tinha conseguido "fisgar" o homem que desejava e mantinha sentimentos nem um pouco maternais; mas seria o melhor a se fazer.

-Já disse que não é isso sempai! –falava alto, com expressão séria e braços esticados junto ao corpo, nervoso por não conseguir falar.

-Hã? Mas se não é uma garota, então... Oh~! É uma mulher madura, não é~? Moou~... –fazia beicinho infantil, contorcendo-se ao imaginar como poderia ser. – Ela deve ser realmente deslumbrante para superar meus encantos~...

-SEMPAI! –gritava, finalmente obtendo a atenção do mais velho. Segurava-o pelos braços mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos dele. – É verdade que eu estou apaixonado, ou melhor, eu amo esta pessoa! E você acertou quando disse que a cada pequeno gesto ou quando alguém se aproxima demais de mim eu fico envergonhado porque involuntariamente penso nesta pessoa. E também... Você também acertou... Ela é muito mais velha do que eu e provavelmente só me vê como uma criança.

-Ronie querido~... Tente ser mais otimis-

-Eu comecei a amá-la sem nem mesmo perceber e quando notei já não conseguia parar de pensar nela deste jeito. –suspirava tomando a coragem que restava para terminar o que começou, com os olhos brilhando em determinação e sinceridade. – Mas você errou uma coisa.

-O que? –inclinava a cabeça confuso.

-Ela é uma mulher... Presa num corpo masculino... –via os olhos do ruivo se arregalarem, surpreso com a afirmação, e antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, abraçou o maior. Sussurrando contra os lábios de seu sempai e tomando-os em um beijo carinhoso. – Eu te amo, Grell-sempai...

Tudo que o ruivo podia fazer naquele momento era arregalar os olhos em surpresa, congelado com a declaração que ouvira, enquanto sentia os lábios quentes do loiro tocarem os seus...

* * *

Nota:

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso na postagem, meu emprego me manteve muito ocupado –e exausto- por isso não conseguia escrever algo que prestasse. Hahaha Tenho uma notícia boa e outra ruim a vocês~... A boa é que já estou escrevendo o terceiro e último capítulo da fic. O ruim é que estou sem internet em casa, então pode demorar para que eu poste o final, mas prometo que farei o impossível para não demorar tanto. Kisus mina-san~... bye bye...

Hitokiri Koishii ^.~


	3. Chapter 3

Boa dia/tarde/noite pessoal~! Peço desculpas (outra vez) pelo excepcional atraso. rsrsrs =P Tinha planejado terminar a fic com três capítulos, mas decidi fechá-la com quatro. Espero que gostem deste capítulo~... ^.~

* * *

**Unexpected Revelations**

**Capítulo 3**

O calor dos braços fortes firmemente abraçados ao redor de sua cintura, mantendo-o preso gentilmente... A sensação do corpo do outro contra o seu, enquanto tinha os lábios beijados tão ternamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com ânsia por mais... A mão que lentamente subia pela lateral do seu corpo até tocar sua face esquerda, acariciando-a e seguindo até sua nuca e enroscar os dedos em algumas mechas escarlates...

Permanecia imóvel, ainda com os olhos abertos, com medo de se mover. Era a primeira vez que era tocado de tal maneira, podia sentir o desejo que Ronald sentia por ele... O amor, e ainda assim, certa insegurança nas mãos levemente trêmulas do mais jovem. Era esta a sensação, a emoção de ser abraçado por quem amava e ter seu sentimento correspondido? Era como um sonho, a sensação de estar nos braços do menor era incrível, tinha medo de ser apenas outro de seus sonhos e acordar sozinho em sua cama. –_"Por favor, que seja real. Por favor, por favor, por favor~..."_– Suspirou, finalmente fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar um pouco. Entreabria os lábios, rezando a qualquer deus que não fosse apenas um sonho, ou pior, uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

"_Eu não acredito no que estou fazendo! Meu corpo agiu por conta própria! Eu só... Eu só... Queria me declarar e esperar pra ser rejeitado, mas... Como eu pude simplesmente agarrá-lo e beijá-lo?! Meu amigo! Meu sempai! E no meio do escritório! – _Ronald não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo por mais que tentasse. Seu corpo tremia de medo e excitação a cada toque. _– "Eu preciso me controlar. Não quero que ele me odeie! Espere! Por que ele não está reagindo? Ele já deveria ter me batido até agora... Será que... Não, Não pode ser. Ele não iria... Ele vive dizendo que sou um pirralho e... ! _

Não podia evitar ser pessimista, principalmente com o ruivo imóvel enquanto o beijava, mas... Inesperadamente sentia o corpo de Grell relaxando aos poucos em seus braços e entreabrir os lábios. Hesitou por um segundo, mas seguiu adiante... Deslizando a ponta da língua na carne macia devagar, juntando os lábios de ambos e movendo os seus enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Explorando cada canto da boca do mais velho tomando certo cuidado com seus dentes perigosos. Quase levara um susto ao sentir a língua do ruivo tocar a sua e iniciar uma dança sensual e lenta. Também sentia o carinho que Grell nutria por si através deste beijo e dos braços que agora rodeavam seu pescoço.

Era diferente de estar com uma garota, apesar de macia, a pele do ruivo era ligeiramente mais áspera que a de uma menina... Podia sentir o membro dele tocando o seu através do tecido graças à proximidade... E o cheiro do perfume doce que usava... Era estranho e diferente, mas não necessariamente ruim. Na verdade, lentamente percebia que era uma mudança até mesmo agradável... Talvez porque o amava e não o via totalmente como um homem, pois tinha certeza que não gostaria de beijar outro do mesmo sexo que não fosse seu sempai ruivo; Grell.

-Grell... Sempai... – finalmente quebrava o beijo após os minutos mais mágicos de sua vida, chamando-o em tom baixo. – Pensei que fosse me bater e fugir...

-Huhuhu... Porque eu faria isso~? – ria da careta feita pelo menor enquanto pensava para responder.

-Porque você sempre me chamou de pirralho, dizendo sempre que eu provavelmente não seria capaz de te satisfazer. Sempre me disse o quanto se sentia atraído por homens elegantes e frios, e também... Porque eu sempre te tratei só como um amigo. –olhava para baixo, mas sem afastar-se, desviando o olhar para o lado ao continuar. – Pensei que ficaria com raiva de mim e que me rejeitaria. Eu nunca pensei direito em como me sentia em relação a você. Eu pensei que era um sentimento de amizade muito forte, você sempre foi importante pra mim, mas... Pra ser honesto eu quase surtei quando percebi que estava com ciúmes de você. Só então notei que te amava, e isso também demorou um pouco pra que eu conseguisse aceitar que eu tinha me enganado todo esse tempo.

-Tenho certeza que outros detalhes também te perturbaram um pouco~...

-Bem... Isso também. Mas percebi que não era grande coisa.

-Ronie. – segurava o rosto do loiro com ambas as mãos, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos, falando com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. – Eu também te amo~...

-Você o que?!

-Eu te amo, Ronie~... – suspirava se afastando um pouco com o rosto corado e contorcendo-se como sempre, porém desta vez em timidez verdadeira. – Eu... Também demorei um pouco para perceber que tinha sentimentos por você rsrsrsrs. Mas... Quando tive certeza não queria arriscar perder a sua amizade se começasse a dar em cima de você~... Além disso... Você nunca deixou dúvidas que só sairia com garotas... Bem, garotas que nasceram garotas e vivia cercado delas, então... Bom é verdade que você normalmente não faria o meu tipo, mas o que posso fazer se me apaixonei por um homem mais jovem que eu~? –sorria amplamente, mostrando seus dentes de tubarão e pegando nas mãos do menor. – Além disso, você é especial~... É meu amigo, meu confidente, meu amor e agora será meu amante~... Oh~... Vejo-me como uma princesa sendo resgatada de sua prisão em uma torre de sofrimento e solidão por seu amor destinado~... Tão bom~...

-Hahaha! Não sabe como estou feliz que tudo tenha dado certo pra gente. –sorria como um bobo, com os olhos brilhando ao ver sua amada tão feliz por sua causa, pulando pelo escritório alegremente.

-Vamos Ronie~... Vamos sair! Vamos comemorar nossa união~!

-C-Claro! Espera, não precisa me puxar! Ow! Hahaha – ria do entusiasmo do outro, sendo puxado pelo braço para fora do escritório rumo algum bar no mundo humano.

Haviam chegado ao mundo humano em pouco tempo, e antes que Ronald pudesse se dar conta, estava sentado em uma das mesas dentro de um dos poucos bares que permaneciam abertos até tarde tentando processar em seu cérebro tudo que aconteceu tão repentinamente. Há alguns minutos atrás estava frustrado, o garoto jogador e solteirão que finalmente teve seu coração roubado completamente sem esperanças, e de repente estava sentado em frente à pessoa que amava... Que agora era seu amante, com o coração aquecido de tanta felicidade, com um sorriso de bobo no rosto... Somente agora tomando conhecimento da decoração... O local era fechado, com pouca iluminação e muitas mesas espremidas no ambiente amplo, mas que dava a impressão de ser pequeno graças a tantas pessoas que estavam ali. Muitos bêbados e fumaça espalhada por todo o lado, o que apenas servia para realçar a beleza do ruivo, seus cabelos... Os olhos... A pele pálida.

-_Nie~..._ – Parecia que estava em transe e perguntava-se quando ele encontrara tal lugar. – _Ronie~!_ – Pensava ter ouvido Grell o chamando, mas não tinha certeza até finalmente ouvir seu nome ser gritado em tom estridente. – **RONALD!**

-Hã?! O quê?! – olhava para frente finalmente voltando a si.

-Você ouviu alguma coisa do que falei?! – Estreitava os olhos batendo o pé debaixo da mesa irritado, sem se importar com a mulher que trouxe a cerveja e vinho que tinha pedido enquanto Ronald viajava em outro mundo. O loiro tomando conhecimento de quanto tempo deixou o ruivo falando sozinho no momento em que as bebidas foram postas sobre a mesa.

-Sinto muito. Eu estava pensando em tudo que aconteceu. – sorria sem graça mas olhava nos olhos do outro, coçando atrás da cabeça desajeitadamente. – Quer dizer... Foi tão rápido que ainda estou meio perdido. Hahaha

Parava de bater o pé sob a mesa, enchendo uma taça de vinho e perguntando com a voz um pouco séria, mas sem desfazer seu sorriso do rosto. – Está arrependido~? – tomava um gole da bebido. – Foi mais rápido do que esperei~...

-Não! – batia as mãos na mesa inclinando o corpo sobre a mesma com o rosto sério, fazendo Grell dar um "pulinho" na cadeira com o gesto brusco junto com um grito de surpresa. – Não é isso! Eu juro que não me arrependo! Eu só... Me perdi em pensamentos...

-Pensamentos~? – sorria como o gato Cheshire sem poder evitar a vontade de provocar o menor.

-Sim, pensamentos. – afirmava seriamente, fechando os olhos e levando a cerveja à boca.

-Pensamentos eróticos~...?

Quase engasgou com a bebida, cuspindo-a para o lado ao ouvir aquilo e sentir a perna do outro roçando a sua sob a mesa ao mesmo tempo. Apenas para olhar para ele envergonhado e pasmo, com os olhos arregalados pelo que ele fazia e dizia em público enquanto mantinha aquela pose e olhar sexy. Aquilo deveria ser considerado um crime! E eles ainda eram dois homens por mais que Grell fosse feminino e andrógino. Sentia-se acuado, sem saber o que fazer e finalmente compreendendo como William e Sebastian se sentiam quando eram assediados... Porém, diferente deles, ele sentia vontade de continuar com aquilo... Mas em um lugar privado! Sua respiração ficou tensa conforme a perna continuava o movimento e notava que agora era o sapato com salto que vinha subindo, até chegar perto de seu membro que já semi rijo. Olhava para baixo e via o sapato preto e vermelho, e depois para Grell que já havia percebido que seu joguinho dera certo e sorria triunfantemente. Tinha de admitir, ele sabia provocar... Ele sabia como seduzir um homem tão bem quanto uma mulher. O risco dos bêbados os verem apenas incitava o ruivo a continuar e a sua excitação aumentar. Suspirava, finalmente jogando suas últimas preocupações e receios ao vento, afastava a cadeira se levantando e jogando o dinheiro das bebidas na mesa.

-Droga sempai! Eu queria ir com mais calma, mas não consigo mais me controlar! – estava tão excitado que não se importava mais, nem mesmo com o fato de que todos podiam ver que estava excitado no momento que se levantou.

-Oh! Ronie~? O quê-

Foi interrompido ao ter a mão rapidamente segurada com firmeza e ser puxado até o balcão. Via um homem de uns quarenta anos, barrigudo servindo bebida e Ronald lhe perguntando se havia algum quarto disponível que pudessem usar, ficando com o rosto corado no mesmo instante, desviando o olhar e abaixando a cabeça para o lado sem conseguir encarar o velho.

-Hey senhor, existe algum quarto nesse lugar que possamos usar?

-Hehehehehehe! –o homem olhava entre os dois, percebendo logo de cara o bojo na calça do loiro e rindo outra vez. – Hahaha! Você escolheu alguém bem chamativo! Arriscaria dizer atraente, mas...

-Você tem ou não? – cortava o velho. Estava ficando impaciente, queria ficar logo a sós com o ruivo. Viu o homem tragar seu cigarro antes de responder.

-Não vai ser barato...

-Acho que isso deve ser suficiente. – colocava sobre o balcão uma quantia um pouco mais alta que o normal por um quarto nestes lugares, mas que iluminou os olhos do homem.

-No fim do corredor, atrás do tapete ali nos fundos. – jogava uma chave ao jovem à sua frente. Mas quando ele ia seguir, falou rapidamente. – Garoto!

-Sim?!

-Apenas no caso de não ter percebido...! Ela não é o que parece ser... –sorriu sarcasticamente já tendo percebido o verdadeiro sexo do outro.

-Não se preocupe, sei **exatamente** onde estou me metendo!

Sorria e piscava um olho de forma a irritar o homem. Rindo triunfante ao notar a expressão de inveja do homem, que ainda tentava manter as aparências, mas que claramente tinha desejado por as mãos em Grell assim que o viu.

* * *

Nota:

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso na postagem, mas desta vez não tenho como justificar o atraso a não ser pela falta de criatividade que tive ultimamente. Mas enfim consegui escrever outra vez. O último capítulo será um lemon e pretendo postar no máximo até semana que vem...

Kisus mina-san~... bye bye...

Hitokiri Koishii ^.~


End file.
